Sandboy
|-|Sandboy= |-|Civilian= Summary The boy is a child who appears in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In "Sandboy", after having a nightmare due to watching a scary movie alone by himself, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Sandboy, a nightmare-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 8-C to 8-A Name: Unknown (Civilian), Sandboy (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 6), Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Nightmare Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Able to bring to life peoples’ nightmares), Sand Manipulation (Able to control the sand that comes from his pillow to attack and summon his target’s greatest fear), Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification (Able to remove away peoples’ strengths and powers as long as that‘s what they fear), Can make his sand phase through walls; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Sandboys that would remain immobile until his Civilian-self gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Unknown (Doesn’t focus on the offensive). At least Large Building level (Created a large explosion) to Multi-City Block level (Able to create beings capable of fighting on equal grounds with Cat Noir and implied to be capable of containing with him over two years after he fought Stoneheart. Harmed Ladybug with a sand blast) Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat, attack and reaction speed (Should be swifter than The Mime. Dodged multiple surprise attacks from Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Large Building Class to Multi-City Block Class (Knocked over one of his creations on it’s charge with a missed tackle) Durability: Unknown. At least Large Building level to Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Superhuman (Comparable to Vanisher, who spent three consecutive days Akumatized while stalking Chloé). Range: At least tens of meters with sandblasts Standard Equipment: Akumatized flying pillow Intelligence: Unknown (That of a child. Regardless, Sandboy appears to be more aware of his state as an Akumatized Villain than others) Weaknesses: If his pillow it’s destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: NightmareBoy.gif|Multiple Nightmares brought to life terrorizing Paris NightmareReality.gif|Sandboy brings Adrien’s nightmare to life Sandblasts.gif|Sandboy shoots multiple sand blasts * Nightmare Summoning: Sandboy can cause the nightmares/bad dreams of others to be brought to reality by using multicolored sand that comes from his pillow cloud, which he uses as transportation. The sand is capable of going right through buildings to reach victims. He can also shoot the sand at his opponents from the cloud, and it will still have the same effects. Gallery MIRACULOUS �� SANDBOY - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8